1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pliers such as in particular a cutting pliers or a crimping pliers, having a first and a second pliers limb, which pliers limbs cross each other with respect to their elongate extent in a joint, form interacting working regions on one side of the joint and have gripping limbs on the other side of the joint, the pliers limbs being connected to one another only to be rotatable relative to one another and interacting formations being provided on the two pliers limbs for rotational guidance, furthermore an axis of rotation of the pliers limbs lying outside of and on the working region side of the formations, and moreover one pliers limb being covered over in the joint in each case, i.e. on both sides, by an overlapping member which is fixedly connected to the other pliers limb.
2. The Prior Art
In particular in the case of the cutting pliers and crimping pliers mentioned, there is interest in high force action, as is to be achieved by the axis of rotation of the formations lying on the working region side. A pliers of this kind is known for example from WO 01/17732 A1.
Although in the known pliers a very force high ratio is already achieved, it is nonetheless still expensive in production. The regions of the pliers jaws which pass through each other in the engagement region of the pliers jaws, in the joint, provide specifically the necessary anchoring of the pliers limbs relative to one another, but are on the other hand, on account of the opposed penetration, complicated to manufacture, and in regard to force only enable the desired stability to be achieved at high expense. The covering over is only given by a relatively small area. In addition, it is isolated in island manner.